Tired Eyes
by lyrically
Summary: When love looks at you, turn away. Hermione decides she would rather keep her heart intact, except she's fallen in love. (Harry, Hermione)


**Author Note:** I needed a break from menage à trois and the HMS Leather & Librarian craze, so I decided to dabble a bit in the H/Hr ship. This is probably the most terrible storyline regarding this ship because I'm new, and therefore am quite clueless to any canon references to their relationship. Oh, and I have expired plot bunnies.  
  
**Summary:** 'When love looks at you, turn away.' Hermione decides she would rather keep her heart intact, except she's fallen in love.

_Don't think that I can take another empty moment  
Don't think that I can fake another hollow smile._

-**_ Bed of Lies_**, Matchbox Twenty

'How do you cure heartbreak?'  
  
Hermione lifted her eyes from her book to look at Parvati, who was looking at her with expectance and desperation. It had been three days since her best friend, Lavender Brown, had her heart broken by a Ravenclaw. Since then, Lavender went through sleepless nights and boxes of tissues to wipe away stray tears. Parvati, concerned, had then tried various strategies to cheer her friend up but with no success. And it was today that Hermione was studying for a test that she decided to ask for help.  
  
'I wouldn't know, Parvati, because --'  
  
'-- because you've never been in love. I know.' The girl sighed and sat down in front of her. 'Well, in your opinion, how long will it take? It won't be long before the whole school knows Lavender's been shoved off by a boy.'  
  
_Perhaps because of your inability to keep your mouth shut,_ Hermione thought sourly. She had no qualms with helping the fellow Gryffindor, but it bothered her the way friends could turn their backs on each other for the sake of gossip. Lavender and Parvati, as much as their hearts were big, also had an affinity for prattling about petty things.  
  
'It depends. You know her better than I do; you should know the answer to that question.'  
  
Parvati flipped dark stray hairs over her shoulder and looked at her surroundings. The library was quiet, except for the occasional soft murmurs between friends. There were books and bewitched candlelight to help those in the dark see better; there were students she barely recognised. It was clear that the library was unfamiliar territory to the dark-haired witch.  
  
'What do you think of Seamus?' she asked, absently, picking at lint on her skirt.  
  
Hermione silently groaned, making a mental note to find another reading space in the darker recesses of the library. There were numerous crooks to hide in, tables where other students barely chanced a second glance.  
  
'What has Seamus got to do with anything?'  
  
'For Lavender. To mend her heart, I suppose. It should get her out of this rut, I think.' Parvati pursed her lips. 'It's been hard without Lavender to talk to. She's always cooped up in the dormitory and refuses to get out of bed except for classes. Merlin, she hasn't been eating, Hermione!'  
  
_Force feed her if you have to, _she thought stubbornly. 'In that case, maybe you should ask Seamus.'  
  
'Hm ... I suppose. Thanks, Hermione.'  
  
Parvati stood up from her chair, making sure to push it back in under Hermione's sharp scrutiny, and left the library.  
  
She shook her head and closed her book. It was difficult to get back into rhythm when she had been interrupted. It made her think more about Lavender's situation and how it seemed to be an ongoing pattern with the seventh years. Luna Lovegood and Ron Weasley had recently thought it necessary to be apart for a little while, yet the latter seemed to be quite miserable without her by his side. Through numerous sources, she heard Parkinson and Malfoy had called it quits (and while Slytherins mattered naught to Hermione, she had observed them with careful eyes, noting how both Purebloods were more irritable than usual.) And, according to Dean Thomas, Neville, unable to contain his nerves, had a "talk" with Ginny. Ginny, good-natured, had accepted it, but was found -- on several occasions -- to have fallen in trance-like states.  
  
The only person she knew who still had a partner during these awkward days was Harry Potter. And, while his choice (Parvati Patil, a recent annoyance) was more or less unforgivable, he was happy.  
  
And honestly, Hermione never quite understood why people offered their hearts on silver platters. Logically, if the inevitable can be avoided, avoid it. That was her train of thought, as she absently fingered the pages of her book. Why love someone when she could love books? It was then that she came to an obvious solution:  
  
She would never love, her affections solely focused on her Crookshanks, for he reciprocated it and would never do a stupid thing like leaving her -- like all the insensible boys were apt to do.  
  
Life was easier that way, and she would never have to mend something so sensitive.  
  
Her heart was precious.  
  
Hermione would never, ever give it away.


End file.
